Famous vs Werewolf
by BlackAmber1331
Summary: When singing superstar and vampire Raine Midnight goes to Hogwarts,the last thing she expects is to fall in love with a fellow Marauder, and her natural enemy... ((I wrote this when I was like, fucking 12, piss off if you're going to be a smartass asshole on anon like a coward))
1. Chapter 1

Raine's POV

I smiled softly as I watched group after group of eleven year-olds run through the brick wall to enter platform 9 3/4. Each one of their hearts beating loudly and their minds going into overdrive to take in the magic they were experiencing.

Okay, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Raine Midnight, and I am a vampire from birth- meaning my parents were vampires. Now, my parents are pushing up daisies; I refuse to say that they are dead 'cause technically I am too. I age too, until I choose to stop... if I choose to stop. As a vampire I can read minds- it is kind of like hearing voices in your head that sound like the people around you- very hard to block out. Luckily I have mastered this, so I can give any potential friends privacy, but then again, who would want to be friends with a vampire? My eyes are strange- completely white/silver with a light blue ring around the outside. I have pale skin, naturally red lips (a trademark sign of a vampire), fiery red ringlets and fangs. Yes, fangs.

To make matters worse; I am also a metamorphagus. Can I get any weirder? I hope not. Instead of staying red when I am angry, by hair catches fire. It doesn't burn- but it's scary. When I'm hungry my eyes turn from white/silver to black; so stay away.

I stood from my seat on platform 9 and walked casually through the bricks to find myself amongst the hustle and bustle of platform 9 3/4.

As usual, I am greeted by gasps, squeals and wolf-whistles. Did I forget to mention that I'm a famous singer to wizards? My stage name is Midnight, so naturally I start to her things like:

"OMG! It's Midnight! Ahh!"

"She's going to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah! Didn't you read last night?"

I smirked and flipped my fiery curls and started signing magazines that were being thrown at me. What can I say? I'm used to it. I finished and pulled my trunk onto the train and found myself an empty compartment.

I closed the door and lifted my trunk into storage- pulling out my black guitar.

I strummed a few chords and hummed to tune it. Then I started to sing a muggle song that I wanted to re-create.

Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the tale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop, for a minute and  
>Smile<br>Why is everybody so serious!  
>Acting so damn mysterious<br>You got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time.  
>Everybody look to their left (yeah)<br>Everybody look to their right (ha)  
>Can you feel that (yeah)<br>Well pay them with love tonight  
>It's not about the money, money, money<br>We don't need your money, money, money  
>We just wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag  
>Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.<br>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
>Wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag.  
>We need to take it back in time,<br>When music made us all UNITE!  
>And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes,<br>Am I the only one gettin tired?  
>Why is everybody so obsessed?<br>Money can't buy us happiness  
>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<br>Guarantee we'll be feelin  
>All right.<br>Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>Well pay them with love tonight<br>Yeah yeah  
>Oo-oooh<br>Forget about the price tag

I smiled and turned around to hear clapping coming from a group of boys standing at the door...

Wow, that felt good to write. I've been meaning to write a HP fan-fic for ages!

Ok, you probably have guessed it (it you read the title or description, lol, of course you did), this is a Marauders fan-fic. BRING ON THE PAST! This story will include James Potter with Lily Evans, maybe Severous Snape, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and of course, Remus Lupin!


	2. Chapter 2

Remus's POV

I ran through the gateway to platform 9 3/4 only to be tackled by Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"THE Midnight is here! Like right now!" Wormtail squealed like a girl. We all knew who she was, the most famous singer since the Weird Sisters. I had never seen her in person, but she was rumoured to be really pretty- not that I cared though.

We walked onto the train looking for an empty compartment when I heard a guitar and singing, like bells, so perfect...

"Follow me!"

We quietly opened a compartment door and found a beautiful girl finishing her song.

_Mine, she's mine._

We clapped, and she turned around, surprised.

_Mine._

Crap... I think I just imprinted on THE Raine Midnight. Shit.

Raine's POV

The boys standing at the door stared, until one broke the silence.

"Merlin! You're Midnight!" one exclaimed.

I put on my best fake smile

"Yep, that's me! My friends can call me Raine"

"Can we?"

"Of course you can, silly! Come on, sit down, you were looking for an empty compartment right?"

They all nodded and sat down.

"Well since we all know who you are, we'll tell you our names. I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm James Potter"

"I'm Sirius Black, call me what you like" he wiggled his eyebrows and I burst out laughing.

"That *laugh* was *laugh* so *laugh* corny! *laugh* Pathetic!" my laughter was contagious, soon the whole compartment was laughing hysterically- except Sirius, who looked like a lost puppy. I told him so, and he pouted, crossing his arms; which caused us to laugh even harder- until he joined in too.

"Ok, ok I'm good." I finished laughing

"And I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." the boy next to me smiled- whoa he was sooo cute...

I smiled a genuine smile.

"I think we're gonna be really good friends..."

_**-Present Day (Sixth Year) -**_

Raine's POV

I walked down the corridor with the rest of the Marauders- what we called our group back in third year. Remus had told us years ago about his 'furry little problem'- and everyone except Remus and I became illegal animaguses. I didn't have to because I'm pretty much indestructible. We even made code names that we used instead of our real ones.

Remus = Moony

James = Prongs

Sirius = Padfoot

Peter - Wormtail

Raine = Angel

"Please! PLEASE!" Prongs pleaded with me.

Let me fill you in; Prongs wanted me to date him to get Lily jealous- 'cause Lily HATES me.

"What the hell's in it for me?"

"I'll, uh... buy you a butter-beer at the next Hogsmead trip."

I thought about it for a while until we sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Deal, IF you make it a firewhiskey." I grinned as Moony shook his head disapprovingly, but smiling softly.

"Deal. Oh, here she comes." Prongs grabbed my hand in his and placed it atop the table- in plain view.

"Do I have to act?" I whispered to him

"Of course!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned into his chest- my head resting on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily's eyes grow and her face turn red as her hair from anger.

She walked over to us and hissed "I thought you liked me!"

"Well, you said no, like a million times; so I moved on. I realised that Angel is the girl for me." Prongs smirked and kissed the top of my head.

She huffed and stormed off.

"Do you want to know what's happening?" I asked Prongs

"Of course"

I smirked and listened for Lily's mind.

_Oh My God! I can't believe that BITCH! She took James! Doesn't he love me anymore? I didn't even get to tell him how much I like him. His cockiness, his hair, his..._

I stopped listening there, rolling my eyes.

"Just kiss her by the end of the week. She looooooooooves you. Has for a while."

"Wh-what?"

I laughed and started to eat my pancakes. Looking up to see Moony looking upset.

"You alright?"

His head shot up and he gave me a small smile. "I'm fine"

I frowned, but let it go.

*Later that week*

"Today's the day! I'm gonna kiss her as soon as she gets into the common room, then we can go to breakfast together..." Prongs sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and plonked down on the love-seat. Lily came down from the girl's dormitories, looking is, until Prongs came up, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck... and you get the rest- a gross snogging scene. I coughed before snogging turned to anything over PG-13.

They broke apart and looked at me wide eyed as I smirked

"Nice one Prongs. Am I free?"

"Yes."

"Where's my firewhiskey?"

Lily looked at Prongs confused.

"Next week's the Hogsmead trip. You'll get it then."

"OOOOh, do I smell a round or two of truth or dare coming up?"

Prongs nodded, grinning.

We made it a habit of doing stupid things in the influence of veritaserum and the unbreakable vow- sometimes all the Gryffindor sixth years join in.

"You in Evans?" I asked

She seemed hesitant, but nodded.

"Aren't you angry with me for stealing James?"

I smirked "No"

"Oh"

-(HEY Y'ALL!)-

Sooo...

Whacha all think of chapter 2!

This is what builds up into the next scene - which is a scene that will be a little hard to write, but I'll do it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus' POV

It's been a week now since the whole pretending to date Prongs thing. And the whole situation has gotten worse! MY IMPRINT is like a girl version of Padfoot! A player! Heartbreaker... yeah, she doesn't even realise what she's doing to me. At least she's no slut. Werewolves can smell scents on their imprints- so I will know the second she goes too far... I don't think that would go very well. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail all know what she is to me, and are trying to set us up- but it could ruin our friendship if something happens.

I looked up from my finished essay and scanned the room to see my Angel leaning into a seventh year Ravenclaw- his free hand around her waist, while they both finished thir essays to hand up to McGonagall.

I ground my teeth together in agony of watching MY Angel kissing another guy.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, grabbing my stuff to go straight to dinner- as everyone else in Gryffindor was. Tonight was another round of truth or dare- Marauders style. Even Padfoot and Angel detached themselves from their newest victims to rush to dinner.

I plonked down in between Prongs and Wormtail- while Padfoot sat next to Angel, who was directly across from me. I looked down at my food miserably. To look at her face just pains me more to know that she would never be mine.

"What do you think Moony?" Prongs asked as I snapped out of my trance.

"What?"

"I said do you think Angel should drink some pumpkin juice"

"Why? Vampires shouldn't drink remember? They can only eat for fun- it's not substantial."

"I drink firewhiskey."

"You shouldn't, you don't know what damage it could do to your body"

"I'll be fine." she rolled her eyes.

She took a sip from her glass and wrinkled her nose delicately before looking up at me weirdly. Her eyes widened and she hissed menacingly.

"Prongs! You spiked this with love potion! You nitwit! That doen't work on vampires!"

"Damn. I was wondering what Moony would have done if it had worked."

Angel frowned at Prongs and looked at me apologetically.

"It works to a certain extent. Though I am trying to fight it for your sake Moony."

I smiled softly, thought my insides were screaming at her not to fight it...

Later on that Evening

"Got the veritaserum?"

"Yep"

"Then let's start!"

"Ok, Padfoot, truth or dare?" Prongs asked

"Dare"

"Ok, I dare you to... declare your love for Mrs Norris in front of Filch!"

"OOOOOO" the whole group of sixth year Gryffindors oohed.

Padfoot paled but got up and grabbed Prongs' hand while Angel muttered incarntations to seal the unbreakable vow.

Padfoot then stepped outside. We waited for him for half an hour until he got back.

"Done"

I watched his memories replay, laughing at Filches face afterwards.

"Ok, ok" Padfoot said

"Moony. Truth or dare?"

I paused- weighing the negatives of choosing truth. There were too many.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... kiss Angel!"

Damn him! The full moon is tomorrow! I won't be able to control myself if I touch her- let alone kiss her! I growled at Padfoot and glanced at Angel- who was scowling at the floor. We both stood to shake each other's hand while Prongs mumbled the vow.

Angel walked out the door and into a nearby deserted corridor, while I stayed behind to glare at Padfoot, before following her.

I found Angel leaning against a wall, frowning at thin air.

"Hey," I whispered at her, "You okay?"

She looked up at me and smiled half-heartedly. "I'm fine"

"Is this a habit of ours? Having a problem, but when the only person to notice it asks, we say it's fine?"

She chuckled quietly. "Yep"

There was a minute of silence, Angel looked like she wanted to cry. I just studied her face, heartbroken for her pain.

I took an uncertain step in front of her and lifted her chin with my slender fingers; my eyes searching hers for permission. I slowly lowered my lips and pressed them to hers softly. I could feel my eyes turning yellow/green and the kiss got deeper and more needing. I bit her lower lip and she let me in; knotting her fingers into my hair as I pulled her waist closer to mine.

I pulled away from her lips and planted small kisses down her neck- letting instinct take over. I heard Angel gasp as I found her spot, licking it and nibbling. I moved back to her jaw, rubbing my nose affectionately up the bone 'till I could see her eyes... they were black- we were both out of control.

I pulled away hesitantly.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked gravely

"When you did" she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

She sighed "Same time as your last transformation."

"A month! No wonder you lost control!"

"I'm not the only one."

"I can't avoid it!"

"I know. It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeh."

There was a pause- then a sigh.

"Come on. We should be getting back."

"Hold on"

I pulled her wrist gently to me so I could fix her hair as she did the same to me- fixing up my tie too. Side by side we walked back into the common room together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Background information needed to understand this chapter:**_

_**- When a full moon comes around, a werewolf's imprint can deter the transformation- if the pair is close enough.**_

_**- Even when the imprint is near the werewolf; they werewolf is often out of control and not responsible for their actions.**_

_**- Vampires loose control when they haven't fed in a while (remember last chapter- it was mentioned that Angel hadn't fed in a month)**_

Raine's POV

The next day, all I could think about was last night. I sighed- knowing I had to feed soon. I plan to tonight, I had to get to my storage of blood bottles.

I looked over to the other side of the table and at Remus- who I could tell was feeling ill.

"What time tonight?" I whispered to him

He looked up with guilt in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded and raised an eyebrow as he got up and turned his head towards the entrance to the Great Hall. I smiled softly and followed him out.

We stopped walking in an empty corridor and Remus turned to me- running his slender fingers through his sandy blond hair... last night those slender fingers were holding me close to his sculpted chest. His hair is so soft... _Snap out of it!_

I blinked a few times and nodded for him to continue.

"I think I've found a way to stop my transformation."

My mouth flew open.

"But... How?"

He grinned- but then scratched the back of his head, looking away in an attempt to conceal his blush.

"Let's just say that I'll tell you tonight. I'll be out of control though- so the rest of the Marauders can't come. You have to come because you have something to do with the solution- and I know you can handle me, even if I'm out of control."

"So you'll be out of control- but in your human form?" I grinned

"Yep"

I threw my arms around him in a bone-crushing hug, burying my face into his neck. Moony wrapped his long arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. We stayed like this until we heard voices- we broke apart and raced to D.A.D.A.

Remus' POV

We raced to D.A.D.A and I pulled Angel into the seat next to me- the row second to the back. Everyone else burst in through the door and Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail made their way over to our table.

"It seems that the desks are grouped in threes." Padfoot tapped his chin.

"No shit, Sherlock." Angel rolled her eyes. Padfoot shrugged and sat next to Angel, and Prongs sat next to Wormtail on the table behind us.

Professor Gretch waltzed in and pointed at a cupboard in the front of the classroom.

"Boggarts. They take the form of the thing that scares us the most. Now-"

"Sir? Does that mean that you are most afraid of cupboards?" Angel smirked

Professor Gretch glared at Angel and continued.

"Now- everyone repeat after me. Ridikulous!"

"Ridikulous" the class copied.

"Now! Everyone stand in single file. We're all going to have a go."

We all lined up- and Gretch released the boggart for students to try. I didn't pay attention though. I was staring at Angel- who was in front of me.

"Midnight! You're up next!"

I snapped out of my trance to watch as the boggart contorted into a picture of Angel herself- her eyes pure black- drinking from my own neck- the rest of the Marauders a pile at her feet.

"R-ridikulous!" Angel yelled, as the boggart turned into the Marauders playing truth or dare- Padfoot being drunk (as per usual).

"Hey! I don't act like that when I'm drunk!" Padfoot yelled. The whole class laughed and Angel passed me- putting a hand on my shoulder for support, both of us knowing what the boggart would turn into- the full moon.

Raine's POV

_That night..._

"Alright, see you two tomorrow in class." Prongs called as Moony and I entered the room of requirement.

I plonked myself down on the couch and motioned for Moony to sit next to me.

"What time are you going to start the transformation?"

"Ten thirty, right now it's quarter to ten."

I nodded and leaned into Moony's chest- closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel my eyes glazing over, I needed to feed; immediately- or I would loose control.

I moved to grab Moony's hands so I could get up when I heard a growl. My eyes widened and I turned my head to face him; his eyes were yellow/green.

"What-" I was cut off by Remus' lips on mine. I could feel my control slip away as his hands slid up and down my back- fiddling with the edge of my top- then going under it to feel the skin underneath it.

It was like watching the two of us from behind a screen- though I could feel and see, but not control. I saw myself wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers curl into his sandy blond hair.

I watched as Remus and I did the unthinkable.

_The next morning..._

I woke up to stirring underneath me and an arm moving from it's position around my waist to my upper back- while the other stayed on my waist. I opened my eyes to see a pair of big golden eyes staring back at me. My eyes widened and I looked around- images of the night before flooding back to me. Tables were cleared, clothes were strewn on the floor and my body entwined with Moony's under the sheets.

"Oh crap." I breathed

"Well..."

"I... you...we... oh crap... at least you didn't transform" I tried to change the subject as I looked back at Remus.

Moony paused for a minute "No. No I didn't." he grinned

"Why didn't you?"

He stayed silent. I sighed and detached myself from his embrace- my body immediately missing it.

I got out of the bed and picked up all my clothes to get changed. I was changed and shrugging on mySlytherin cloak when I heard the rustling of sheets as Moony got up and followed my example. I fixed my hair and make-up and grabbed a large bottle of blood the room of requirement had conjured. I downed half of it immediately and screwed the top back on.

I turned to see Moony looking at me with guilt in his eyes. It tugged at my heart strings- but I had to treat this like I would if he were a random stranger- or I wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"No-one hears a whisper about this. Alright Moony? Not a soul."

He nods and I stepped out of the room and off to breakfast with only one thing on my mind.

I just had sex with one of my best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Raine's POV

It's been three months since my mistake with Remus; and I can't forget about it. I've been having my fun- something years around

Padfoot has taught me. My longest relationship lasted about two weeks- and longest time without a new boy-toy was three days. Yeah- don't give me that look, it's just to pass the time. And plus, all they wanted was sex, which I didn't give them- so in a way I was crippling them emotionally so they couldn't use some soft girl. Even Padfoot and I have our fun together every now and then if we're bored- just to mix it up!

But none of this can keep my mind from Remus; I mean Moony has been acting weird lately- not meeting my eyes, and when he does, his eyes challenge mine with a glare that could kill.

Right now I'm in the potions classroom- ignoring Slughorn. The whole issue is made worse 'cause Moony sits next to me as my partner. I turn my head to look at him- taking in how handsome he had gotten as he aged.

He noticed me staring at him- and he glared back. Not I'M-ANNOYED-WITH-YOU glare like usual, but a full on I-HATE-YOU-GET-OUT-OF-MY-FACE glare. I flinched and my hair turned blue, my face fell and I ducked my head down, letting my now blue hair make a curtain between us. Unknown to me at the time,Moony's glare was replaced by guilt as he saw me flinch- and my hair turn blue.

We rarely talked anymore- only for the sake of the rest of the Marauders, who seemed to know why Moony was being so distant.

I looked at the clock and groaned loudly- another half-hour left!

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss Midnight?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow

"Nope. I wouldn't like to share anything."

"Oh really? I insist! Do tell."

I was beyond pissed off now, and I could tell my hair had gone from blue to its usual red- with small flames licking my scalp and shoulders. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw all the Marauders were leaning away from me and shielding their heads.

I smirked and looked back at Slughorn

"Well Horace, I was thinking- this is the censored version of course- this class is boring. I wanna go back to sleep."

Sluggies face went red as a tomato as I raised my eyebrows and winked as I gathered my stuff and glided out of the room.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!"

I rolled my eyes and strutted to the usual Marauder's spot under the tree at the Black Lake- my eyes fluttering shut as I fell asleep.

_(Dream)_

_I stood facing the lake- the stars shining above me and crickets chirped. Arms wrapped their way around my waist and I smiled as my fingers explored the muscled contours of the arms. I leaned back into a sculpted chest and looked up to see Remus smiling down at me lovingly._

_I turned to face him- still wrapped in his arms; as he leaned down and kissed me softly._

_"Finally" we both murmured_

I woke as I saw Moony walking up to the tree silently and sitting in front of me. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Angel, listen..."

"Yeh Moony? What's up?"

"What the HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

I frowned.

"What are you talking about Moony?"

"You're like a girl version of Padfoot!"

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense." I said, slightly annoyed.

"YOU'RE A PLAYER! JUST LIKE SIRIUS! IT'S STUPID, DEMEANING AND NOT TO MENTION WRONG!"

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE REMUS? PRONGS AND WORMTAIL DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT! WHY DO YOU!"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS!"

"OH YES IT IS!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE!" Moony stormed off.

"FINE!" I yelled back at him, picking up my bag and stalking off to the Slytherin common room.

That was the day I decided to start acting like a Slytherin.

_The next month_

Remus is ignoring me. It's official. I ground my teeth together in frustration. Since our little 'incident' I had been carrying a bottle of blood wherever I go- just so I didn't lose control.

"Hey babe"

I turned to see Mike, my newest boy-toy. I put on my best fake smile.

"Hey love" I smirked as I saw Lupin glaring at us. I leaned forward and bit Mikes lip seductively before letting his lips meet mine. _Not nearly as good as Remus…_Shut up stupid mind!

Let's get this straight. The only reason I play people is to get my mind off HIM.

Mike wrapped an arm around my waist and walked with me into the Great Hall- past the Gryffindor table, where the Marauders all waved (except Moony) and over to the Slytherin table.

I sat down- pulling Mike next to me. Breakfast appeared and Lucius Malfoy sat across from me.

"Midnight."

"Malfoy." I nodded in acknowledgement

Lucius' girlfriend came and sat down next to him, smiling at me. Narcissa and I had always gotten along.

After breakfast Sissy and I walked to the Black Lake- on the opposite side to the tree (where the Marauders usually sit).

"If it really bothers you both, can't you two talk about it?" Sissy asked suddenly

"What do you mean by 'you both'?" I enquired, frowning

"You may not be able to see it- you blind vampire, but I can tell Lupin is taking this fight real hard. Whenever you aren't looking he watches your actions and emotions... now that your hair is practically always blue, he looks so guilty."

I snorted and shook my head, pointing to the tree across the lake, where the Marauders had just sat down.

"He doesn't care."

"Then why did you fight? If he didn't care then he wouldn't have had a problem with your, uh... relationships, if that's what you wanna call them."

I frowned and looked carefully at the Marauders, who were seemingly in a deep conversation- even Sirius looked, well, serious.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't like the concept of me being a player."

"He doesn't care about Black being a player."

I paused. "He just doesn't care, okay?"

Sissy rolled her eyes and dropped the subject.

Remus' POV

I walked with the guys to the tree by the Black Lake, remembering the look on Angel's face when I glared at her so long ago. She flinched. Vampires don't flinch. I felt so guilty- still do.

We all sat down at the tree and everyone went quiet and looked at me.

"Fix it." Prongs demanded

"Fix what?" I asked

"Angel. I can't believe you Moony!" Padfoot exclaimed

"What?" I yelled

"You should have just told her that you imprinted on her! Honestly!" Wormtail yelled

"Why?" I demanded

"Because" Wormtail started

"1. It's only fair" Prongs reasoned

"2. She likes you just as much as you like her!" Padfoot exclaimed

"Bullshit!" I was sick and tired of this conversation

"If you weren't so blind to her Moony- you'd realise how much this is affecting her too!" Prongs argued

"Yeah! Have you seen her lately? For the past month her hair has been nothing short of pure blue! What the hell did you do to her?" Padfoot exclaimed

"I told her about how I was against her playing people!"

Padfoots mouth fell open and Prongs shook his head in disbelief.

"You seriously don't get why she does that?" Prongs whispered

"You're supposed to be the smart one!" Wormtail exclaimed

"Why!"

"To get her mind off YOU!" Padfoot yelled.

"And the further you push her away, the worse and worse she will play other guys." Wormtail advised

"Are you trying to tell me that this is my fault?" I yelled

"YES!" all three of the guys sitting with me yelled back

It all went quiet as I hung my head in shame- finally realising what I had done...


	6. Chapter 6

Raine's POV

I woke up the next morning to a pure white owl tapping on the window to the dormitory. I got out of bed and let the owl in. It dropped a letter at my feet and flew out the window. I bent down and picked the letter up, flipping it over in my hands before putting it down on my desk and going to the bathroom to have a shower.

Once I was dressed and ready I stopped and looked in the mirror- taking in my seemingly permanent blue hair. I sighed and willed it to straighten. _Perfect._

I picked up the letter and went through the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall, sitting with the rest of the Marauders- like I usually did. I sat in between Padfoot and Prongs- Wormtail and Moonywere opposite me.

"Hey guys."

Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail looked up from their conversation and grinned.

"'ello Angel"

I fiddled with the envelope before opening it.

_Raine,_

_We need to practice- remember- as soon as you hit break you go on your 'Toxic' can bring the rest of the Marauders too if you like._

_Dumbledore has given me permission for you to practice with me in the Room of Requirement all of today- what a wonderful way to spend a Saturday, huh?_

_As soon as you read this I want you here. No excuses. Bring a bottle of blood._

_Nathan_

I rolled my eyes before a grin broke out. Nathan was my manager- he was going to be an auror, but gave it up to be my manager and mentor... he's a pretty awesome guy.

Padfoot looked over at my letter and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. This basically translated into a 'hey, can we come too?'

I decided I wasn't hungry and stood, nodding at the Marauders before walking out of the hall. Padfootran after me and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"'ello love."

I smirked- letting the Slytherin in me show "Hey Padfoot"

"Don't I get a kiss?"

I raised an eyebrow- but then realised that Moony and the rest of the Marauders were behind us- and I once again felt a streak of cruelty run through me.

"Sure Paddy" I leaned over and planted a long kiss on his lips- while we stopped in front of the Room of Requirement. I smirked when he bit my bottom lip and I pulled away to enter the room. Padfoot wined and followed me into the room- the rest of the Marauders following with a more than slightly agitatedMoony.

I found Nathan bent over papers. "Hey Nathan"

I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Raine. Let's start- shall we?"

I nodded and got into position- we had all the backup dancers and singers there with us- so we began our practice.

"Take ONE!" Nathan yelled- and the music started.

(PLAY VIDEO)

We danced in partners- and every so often my attention wandered to Moony, who was glaring at my dance partner (Jake.. I think?) with... jealousy? I mentally shook myself. _Impossible._

We finished the song with Jake leaning over my neck- about to kiss it when I push him away and jump off the stage with a smirk- only to disappear before hitting the floor. I reappeared next to Jake a few seconds later.

"How's that?"

Nathan grinned "Good... very good."

Sixteen takes later we perfected the first song.

"Okay guys take five." Nathan said- massaging his temples and sitting down at the piano.

I walk over to the Marauders and grabbed by blood bottle. Padfoot was the first to speak.

"That. Was. Hot."

I smirked.

"Oh, I know."

Prongs laughed and I rolled my eyes at Wormtail's attempts to remind him to breathe.

"Hey, Raine! Can you please come to the mic.?"

"Sure, what song?" I asked, walking over to the mic. - facing the Marauders.

"The new one," he said- looking through his papers to find the correct sheet music "Jar of Hearts"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_ And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive__  
><em>_And now you want me one more time___

_And who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?___

_I hear you're asking all around__  
><em>_If I am anywhere to be found__  
><em>_But I have grown too strong__  
><em>_To ever fall back in your arms___

_I've learned to live, half-alive__  
><em>_and now you want me one more time___

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?___

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright__  
><em>_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
><em>_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
><em>_'Cause you broke all your promises__  
><em>_And now you're back__  
><em>_You don't get to get me back___

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__  
><em>_Don't come back at all___

_And who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Runnin' round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_Don't come back for me__  
><em>_Don't come back at all___

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?_

I took a shaky breath at the end and risked a glance at Moony- who looked sick. I felt guilty, but didn't let it show.

"Whoa. That's so sad..." Wormtail trailed off.

I nodded.

Remus' POV

I knew the song was based on me. I felt so disgusted with myself.

So that was the day I decided to try to get over my imprint.

My Angel.

Raine.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus' POV

Three months have passed and I am still trying to get over my Angel. Key word there- trying. I've started dating Paige. I don't know why I chose her... but... well, I got nothing. Angel hates her, so basically she avoids the two of us.

It's not exactly what one would call a wholesome relationship but it keeps my mind off of Angel. It's a relationship that involves snogging- that's about it. But even my thoughts of Paige couldn't stop my distress when I saw Angel and Regulus laughing and pushing each other into the Black Lake from the shore near our group.

I nudged Prongs and hinted him to look at the pair- his mouth fell open and he grabbed Padfoot's head to look at them too. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not news guys. She has friends other than us too, you know."

I stared at Padfoot in disbelief. "You mean you don't care?"

"They're friends- relax. Besides,"

"Besides WHAT, Padfoot?" I snapped- irritated

He paused "Angel and I baggs the Room of Requirement tonight!"

My breath hitched.

"Nope." Prongs popped the p.

I exhaled gratefully.

"Why not?" Padfoot demanded

"Lily and her friends booked it- we're not allowed in. If we disturb them Lily will KILL ME!"

Padfoot rolled his eyes "Fine- you guys are just gonna have to put up with the two of us"

I sighed defeatedly- I knew what that meant- snogfest. I mentally groaned.

By now Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs knew my game and hated the idea. They know it's not working- and this was their way of payback.

Raine's POV

"But, but, but... why?" Jim stuttered

"I've outgrown you."

He looked heartbroken- we were an item for six days. Well- a week if you count today.

His breath hitched as I kissed his cheek- leaving a black kiss mark from my lipstick; it was my signature breakup sign- didn't come off for a full 24 hours. Everyone knew that when I wore black lipstick- my 'love interest' would be left heart broken by sundown.

I smirked and turned on my heals and headed toward the tree- where all the Marauders meet every night.

"Hey guys! I'm free!" I spoke out as I reached the group- who had just cracked out the firewhiskey, butterbeer and sweets.

They all looked up- smiling "Hey Angel"

"'ello Angel" Padfoot winked at me a few seconds later.

I threw them all my Slytherin smirk and plopped myself down on Padfoot's lap- kissing up his jaw. He groaned and stretched out his neck to allow me access, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

A throat was cleared and I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his chest- wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What's up Marauders?" I drawled- letting my Southern origins show through my natural accent- which I usually hid.

I closed my eyes as Sirius nibbled my earlobe. What? That's what I meant by Padfoot and I having our fun... (NB: haha- keep your minds out of the gutter girls and boys!)

"What's going on for Christmas break? We need to figure it out were we will stay and stuff. My house?" Prongs raised an eyebrow

"Well- my Toxic tour starts a week into the holiday, Nathan said you are all welcome- my tour bus is huge on the inside..." I trailed off

The group grinned- well Moony paled, but I learnt not to count him in such matters like staying with me over holidays.

"Well- how about going to my house for the first week- then going with Angel, then after the tour we come straight here via Floo Powder?" Prongs looked at all of us one by one.

Wormtail nodded, Padfoot and I mumbled yeses in between kisses and Moony cleared his throat with a "sure that's fine with me".

Hours later I looked up from Padfoot's chest to see Paige (Moony's girlfriend) twitching/walking towards us. Padfoot stopped kissing my neck to look up too.

"Remus!" She squealed- running towards us.

The whole group of Marauders groaned- not Moony of course, I mean- this just means a free snog for him... egh, men. (not being sexist... soz guys)

"Hey Paige" Moony said, raising his eyebrows slightly at his girlfriend's outfit- which would put any slut to shame. I still don't know how she got into Griffindor...

And you can imagine how well that night went... The basic outline is that I cursed Paige for calling me a whore. _Nice one Raine._I approved of the job I did on her face- BARBIE GONE WRONG! Wait- she already looked the part! Hahahaha! Moony didn't find it at all funny though. Oh well.

It doesn't matter what he thinks

_Yes it does_

Shut up! You are over him! He was just a stupid crush! Get over it! He's one of your best friends!

_He isn't a crush!_

Whatever makes you sleep at night...

_*growl*_

Sirius' POV (ooooh- shocker... weren't expecting that one, huh?)

After the rest of the Marauders were gone I was left alone with Angel. I had decided that I wanted to try and see if we could both be in a committed relationship- and now was the time to ask her.

"Angel?"

She opened her eyes and stared up at me. (she's lying on his lap) "Yeh?"

"What would you think you would say if I asked you to try a serious relationship?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What brought this on?"

I paused, "Well, we get along really well, we are attracted to each other and I want to see if it could grow into something better."

Angel smirked "I didn't kow that you were this sentimental, Padfoot."

I rolled my eyes "See? That's exactly what I mean."

She raised and eyebrow "Really? Or do you just want bragging rights to being the hottest girl in school's boyfriend?"

I laughed, "Well, that one's a bonus; I don't think I have seen one guy whos initial first reaction to seeing you wasn't 'hot hot hot hot' "

She smirked as I leant down to kiss her roughly. After a while Angel pulled away and I wined, sticking out my bottom lip- pouting.

Angel laughed and agreed. "Alright, lets give it a go."

I grinned.

Angel and Padfoot- it had a nice ring to it...

Marvel at my attempt for a cliffy!

I know! I know!

Angel and Padfoot sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Well, yeah- you all know the rest.

So..

Fan and...

VOMMENT!

luv BlackAmber

:)


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1

Prongs' house- During the Christmas Holidays (first week)

Moony's POV

This was the first day of the Christmas break at Prongs house, and we had already started a pool party, which I immediately knew was a bad idea. It meant I had to put up with my Angel snogging Padfoot- both of them already half naked... (swimming costumes)

I sighed and walked out to the pool area- already prepared for the scene that I knew would await me. Padfoot and Angel were in the shallow end of the huge pool- snogging and feeling each other up, again.

I ignored them and turned around just in time to see a glimpse of Prongs and Wormtail running towards me before...

SPLASH!

I swam to the surface gasping for air. Even Padfoot and Angel were hugging and laughing at us.

"HEY!" I yelled

"Hey!" Angel teased. I rolled my eyes and everyone got out to eat what the house elves had BBQ ed.

Hours later, once we had all eaten and swam again, I got out of the pool- noticing that Angel had been gone for half an hour.

I walked through the dark hallways of the Potter mansion- Mr and Mrs Potter had gone to bed hours before. I looked behind my shoulder and back in front of myself again.

"Ohff!"

I crashed into something and fell on top of it with a thud. I felt fireworks go off in my chest and my breath hitched as I realised that I had fallen on top of Angel.

"Oh, crap. Sorry Angel." I breathed

I felt her smile. "'s okay Moony"

We stayed in the same position for a minute or so- until that is, I felt her shift under me; her hips accidentally brushing against mine. The memories of my first human full moon in years replayed in my head, and my breath hitched and my eyes close in horror as I felt myself harden. _Crap! If she realises I'm so dead!_

I scrambled off of Angel and helped her up, blushing a deep red colour- and forgetting that Angel was a vampire who could see perfectly in the dark as if it were daytime.

"Right." I whispered quickly before turning on my heals and returning to the pool; wishing I had a shirt on to cover the evidence, while leaving Angel staring after me.

On Tour

Raine's POV

"Bye Mr and Mrs Potter! Have a nice Christmas!" I yelled just before flooing to the tour bus- I was the last of the five Marauders to travel.

"Bye sweetheart!" Mrs Potter waved as the green flames erupted around me. I landed in my tour bus with a thud- immediately cleaning myself up and hugging the rest of the Marauders.

It was about nine at night when I found Padfoot staring blankly out the window of the bus. I stared at him for a moment before sitting next to him- leaning my head on his shoulders.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" I whispered. I heard him sigh and turn so he could face me. I sat up straight and looked him in the eyes- worried for him.

"I love you Angel- so so much, but not in the right way for us to be so serious. Maybe when we get into our seventh year we should officially break this off- but for now lets leave our relationship open, so we're..."

I smiled softly and nodded, agreeing with him.

"More like best friends" I finished

"With benefits" he added, not missing a beat. I laughed softly and let him kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around the top of his shoulders and he dragged me onto his lap- arms around my waist. He licked the seam of my lips and I let him in. After a while we pulled away panting. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep there.

Meanwhile...

Moony's POV

_Tell her!_

My instincts were becoming annoying- constantly telling me to tell Angel exactly what she meant to me. I thought it was worse than suicide.

_Let nature take it's course! Tell her and she'll come to you!_

I violently shook my head before sighing dejectedly. I would tell her before we graduated.

But how?

Seattle- Christmas day

Third Person's POV

Prongs, Wormtail and Moony all woke early and ran to wake Padfoot and Angel- it was Christmas!

"Angel! Padfoot!" Prongs yelled, waking to two- Angel having fallen asleep on Padfoot's lap by the window.

The pair grinned and ran with the rest of the Marauders to the main living area of the magically large tour bus, immediately ripping into presents.

After hours of present giving, the group of friends walked outside and into the snow covered park nearby. Grinning, Prongs fell onto his back.

"SNOW ANGELS!" He yelled. He stood up and grabbed a stick, writing 'Lily' with an arrow pointing to his angel.

The Marauder laughed and spent the day having fun- with no doubts and worries.

Never had the world seen such a group of seemingly careless and innocent sixteen year olds.

One Week Later...

Anaheim- Stop 1

Raine's POV

I walked up onto the stage in my red and black dress, my hair the same colour as the sash- and black stilettos. I grinned and waved to my fans, paying particular attention to the die-hard fans in the mosh pit.

"Hey Anaheim!" I yelled into the microphone.

Girls and boys all screamed in return, with the occasional 'I love you!' or a 'Marry me Midnight!'.

I chuckled and threw my fist into the air- a signal for the first song to start.

_Song Playlist:_

_Run Devil Run_

_**Decode**_

_**Start me up/Living on a Prayer**_

_**Hush Hush/I Will Survive Remix**_

_**Jar of Hearts**_

_**Go Your Own Way**_

_**Toxic**_

The fans went wild, screaming and jumping up and down.

"Okay everyone, there's just one more song to sing tonight- and it's brand new!"

Fans cheered even louder.

"And it's dedicated to someone special in my life, hopefully he'll get the picture!"

Some fans chuckled.

"So I want the rest of my friends to get up here on stage with me for this song- it's called Dancing Crazy!"

The Marauders grinned and jogged on stage, waving and winking at the occasional girl.

(Play Video)

"Goodnight Anaheim!" I screamed into the microphone before the lights went out and I left the stage with the Marauders.

_Dear Journal._

_Wow, that sounded corny._

_Well, the performances have gone great so far- we've done the same performance in Anaheim, California, San Francisco and New York, where the Marauders were subjected to hours of shopping by yours truly. Ha ha ha._

_We've been so good that Nathan agreed to leave us for a night in Vegas! Woo! It's gonna be awesome!_

_Well I don't think I will write in this again- Prongs gave me this journal, and it's probably cursed so the boys can read it._

_I'M NOT THAT STUPID POTTER! Ha Ha Ha._

_I Win ;D_

_Raine Midnight._

_**Hey! It's finally up!**_

_**AND THE MARAUDERS ARE GOING TO...**_

_**LAS VEGAS!**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Until next time my lovvies!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Part 2

Raine's POV

Las Vegas

The tour officially ended a week ago, and the tour bus has now arrived in Vegas! We get one night here, then we floo back to Hogwarts a week before classes start.

Right now we are all in our separate rooms of the tour bus- getting ready to go drinking, we were going to sample some muggle alcohol.

I slipped into a black corset and red and black tutu with an arm strap and strapped heels, leaving my hair fall to my shoulders in their usual ringlets- willing them to stay red and slipping my wand into one of the curls on the back of my head- turning it into a sort of messy bun.

I finished my makeup and grinned as Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony burst into the room, dragging me out of the bus and onto the street the muggles call 'The Strip'. _Muggles are so weird..._

We all laughed and pushed each other as we walked into a casino- faking our IDs to get in.

We sat down in a booth and Padfoot went to go get drinks for all of us.

"Okay! Let's start, shall we?" Prongs yelled as we all downed our first drinks.

Prongs' POV

We somehow made it back to the tour bus- all of us very tipsy (just a little bit drunk :)

Padfoot disappeared into his room and came back with some sort of muggle alcohol, limes and salt.

Angel frowned "Wass that Paddy?" She slurred

He checked the bottle. "Tak-tak, uh"

Wormtail grabbed the bottle and looked at it. "Tequila!" he exclaimed

Moony and I laughed at their stupidity but shut up when Padfoot then yelled "Body shots!"

We all laughed as Padfoot licked his finger and smeared it on Angel's cheek, then smudging salt on top. She stopped laughing as he shoved the lime in her mouth and filled his shot glass. He downed it and quickly licked the salt off of her cheek and kissed her to suck the lime. He spat out the line and the game continued.

It started getting weirder when I realised that Wormtail and I were paired- I can imagine that it was funny seeing me licking salt off of a horrified Wormtail's neck- not something that I would repeat...

It was Angel's turn as Moony lay down on the floor after Padfoot taking his shirt off him. She quickly downed a shot and licked the salt off Moony's stomach, french kissing him to get the lime in his mouth.

The were words of disappointment as Padfoot announced that the alcohol was finished, but they were quickly shut up when Moony cleared his throat and turned a well and truly drunk Angel to face him.

"Angel, can I talk to you? Soberly to Soberly? he swayed drunkenly.

"But I'm drunk, so's you" she giggled. If I weren't drunk too, I would have rolled my eyes.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" he exclaimed- not even realising his mix up. "But anyways, I wanna tell yous that I love you! Like love! I can't stand the seeing yous wif uva guys- I just wanna kill 'em so bad for touchin' you like dat! Y-you're my imprint and you're made to be mines but you're neva gonna be mines b'cause you're too god-damned blind!" he yelled towards the end of his speech- drunkenly shaking her shoulders to prove his point.

Angel paused before replying. "Yous realise I'm not gonna remember dis in da morning- right M-m-moony?"

He snorted and let go of her " 'ah course!"

Padfoot's POV

The other Marauders had just gotten off the phone doing god knows what when there was a knock at the door. I answered the knock to see a woman who was clearly a hooker standing in the doorway. I checked her out and shrugged, grabbing her by the waist and passing the room with the Marauders, winking in gratitude for their 'prank'.

Raine's POV

Prongs burped and laughed- stumbling into his room as Wormtail crawled into his. I leaned against a wall- closing my eyes to try to stop the room spinning. My ears pricked up as I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked up and grabbed Moony's hand and dragged him to his room and pushed him on the bed so he could get some sleep. He didn't let go of my hand like I had planned him to- but instead pulled me on top of him before colliding his lips onto mine.

He pulled away from my lips to kiss down my throat, while grabbing his wand and casting 'silencio' to the room. I growled as he pulled the strings holding my corset together and threw it across the room. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine- while he fumbled with the buttons on his jeans.

Eventually we had both disposed of all our clothes and were back in the same routine from the year before- groaning and entwining our bodies under the sheets.

_6am, Next Morning- everyone is asleep_

Remus' POV

I woke up the next morning to see my Angel curled up in my arms, her fiery hair spread on the pillows like a halo. I smiled and shifted slightly so she was lying facing me. Angel yawned and opened her stunning silver eyes. She gasped as her eyes widened.

"De ja vu" we both breathed.

I knew what would happen next- she would run away, again.

I couldn't let that happen, so I grunted and rolled on top of Angel, resting most of my weight on her, my forearms on either side of her head to stop her from leaving.

"No. You're not running away again. We have to talk this through."

She stumbles over her words and ended up just looking me in the eyes.

"I can't Remus. You're my friend- and before any of this shit happened, you were by best friend! I went to you for everything, every problem, every secret! Now look at us!"

I sighed. "You just don't... see things the way I do."

"Then help me to see the way you do."

In response, I leaned down and brushed her lips with mine before pressing kisses down her neck and nibbling on the hollow of her throat. Angel moaned quietly and I took the opportunity to kiss her again. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her fingers in my hair, the kiss deepened and we began round two.

God knows how long later that morning, I nuzzled my nose into her hair as she lay on my chest- staring forward. I grinned. I just had sex with my imprint- and both of us were sober and in control, there was no excuse for it- she wanted it too.

She stoped staring blankly at my chest and started to hyperventilate. I sighed.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" she squeaked

"Can't you see the chemistry between us Raine? You can't possibly miss it."

She shook her head. "Remus, we can't. Your imprint is still out there and how is she gonna feel when you find her and are dating me? It can't happen because we both know that you physically have to choose her over me- and I wouldn't be able to take the heartbreak and awkwardness between us. So we can't start together in the first place."

I gulped, feeling very guilty. I stood up out of bed, bringing Angel with me- still locked in my arms.

"Don't worry Angel, please don't think about that, please." I whispered

"It's not going to end well" she sobbed

"It'll be alright, I swear. I won't leave you- I promise" I cooed

She shook her head and pulled out of my embrace- running to the bathroom.

I stared at the door she disappeared through and sighed, sitting on the bed. I searched my memories of last night, horrified when I realised what I had told her.

_Flashback:_

_"But anyways, I wanna tell yous that I love you! Like love! I can't stand the seeing yous wif uva guys- I just wanna kill 'em so bad for touchin' you like dat! Y-you're my imprint and you're made to be mines but you're neva gonna be mines b'cause you're too god-damned blind!" I yelled towards the end of my speech- drunkenly shaking my Angel to prove my point._

_Angel paused before replying. "Yous realise I'm not gonna remember dis in da morning- right M-m-moony?"_

_I snorted and let go of my imprint " 'ah course!"_

Angel was right- she didn't remember. Part of me was glad, though the other wasn't.

It meant that she didn't know my so called secret, BUT it meant I would have to pluck up the courage to tell her when we were both sober.

Silent tears of frustration slid down my cheeks as I put my head in my hands- trying to think of a way to fix the mess I created for the two of us by lying to my imprint.

I wasn't brave enough to just come out and tell her. I wouldn't be able to tell her the truth.

But then again, that's why I was placed in Griffindor, not Ravenclaw... right?

PLEASE READ- IT'S IMPORTANT!

That's all for now folks!

Whatcha think?

Sorry it was kinda boring- but it was important to set up everything for the rest of the book, which only has three or so chapters left!


	10. Chapter 9

Raine's POV

Platform 9 3/4

I walked casually through the barrier and immediately grinned- it was my last year at Hogwarts and I was planning on enjoying it.

"Hey! Angel!" Prongs yelled

I turned and braced myself just in time as Prongs tackled me to the ground- Wormtail, Moony and Padfoot immediately after. In the background I heard Mr and Mrs Potter laughing at me in the background.

I laughed, and pushed the boys off my body, standing up and brushing myself off. I grabbed my luggage and placed them in the luggage carriage- the rest of the Marauders following my example.

We boarded the train and sat down in the Marauders compartment- Moony leaving, mumbling something about Paige. I rolled my eyes.

Moony's POV

I walked out of the Marauder's compartment to go find Paige- it was time I broke up with her. It was unfair, I was using her and I had cheated on her. And plus, this was the year I would tell Angel what she was to me.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the compartment that Paige was sitting in. I motioned for her to follow me, she giggled and winked at her friends- obviously thinking she would get a snog. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Paige; we're over." I said bluntly

Her lip shook and her eyes watered. "Wh-what?" she squeaked

"It's over."

She hiccuped and ran off.

I breathed out and walked back to the compartment with a happy smile.

Third Person's POV

Half an hour later, the Marauders had formulated their first prank- one Severous Snape being the prank-ed.

"Snivellous will never know what hit him!" Prongs finished.

The group grinned and took out their wands, walking down the hall and out the front of Severous and his friend's compartment. Angel smirked and put her wand away- walking into her fellow Slytherin's compartment.

The boys in the compartment; Malfoy, Black (Regulus), Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle and Snape looked at her wearily. She smirked again and winked at Reg and sat on his lap.

"'Allo Reg!" She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Prank for Snivelly"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Hey Raine. What's up love?"

"Can't I see my best Slytherin buddy?" she asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Angel casted a shield around herself and Reg, and curses were thrown at the rest of the Slytherins in the compartment. Angel kissed Padfoots younger brother on the cheek and ran out of the compartment to join the Marauders- who were laughing about a new curse they used- one that changes their hair colour, Snape's colour being a lovely shade of hot pink.

Prongs' POV

A good hour into the trip to Hogwarts Padfoot, Wormatil and I noticed that both Moony and Angel were looking sleepy. I grinned and walked outside the compartment, to the sweet trolley to buy five drinks. Two, which I spiked with sleeping draughts. *insert evil laugh*

I walked back into the compartment and handed out the drinks- making sure Moony and Angel got the drugged ones.

"What's this for Prongs?" Angel asked- an eyebrow quirked up.

I shrugged "You want it or not?"

Angel rolled her eyes and downed it, sitting back on the seat in between Wormtail and Padfoot. I sat next to Moony.

A few minutes later both Moony and Angel had fallen asleep. I smirked and signalled to Padfoot- who immediately understood and picked up Angel bridal style. Wormtail got up and watched as Padfoot set Angel down gently on Moony's lap- Moony's arms automatically and naturally curling around Angel's waist, tightening and bringing her as close as she could possibly be to him. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

Wormtail grabbed his camera and started taking pictures of the 'lovely couple'. I laughed along with Padfoot at the pair as Moony nuzzled his face in her hair- still asleep.

About 400 or so pictures later, the potion began to wear off. Padfoot, Wormtail and I sat down and put the camera away as the couple woke up.

Raine's POV

I blinked my eyes open a few times to take in my surroundings. I frowned and turned my head to see Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail snickering at me.

It suddenly clicked when I felt something poke the inside of my thigh, I jumped and fell onto the floor- looking back up at a red Moony.

"Sorry" we both said, panicked and blushing- well, I wasn't blushing, my hair was bright pink though. I got up quickly and grabbed my uniform, walking out of the room and getting changed.

The Great Hall- Beginning of Year Feast

I sat next to Reg at the Slytherin table, ignoring the first years being sorted. I sighed and continued to stare into space as Dumbledore began his yearly speech.

Moony's POV

I sat with the Marauders on the Gryffindor table, ignoring Dumbledore's speech- instead staring at Angel. So pretty. So perfect.

_So out of your league._

One Month Later

It was after hours on a Friday night, and I was on my way from the Hospital Wing back to the Common Room; Madam Pomfrey had insisted on checking my scars from my transformations in the holidays.

I rounded the corner and quickly hid behind it again, looking again to see if what I thought I saw was true. Padfoot's younger brother and my Angel were kissing. Not snogging (making out), just kissing. Slowly Black pulled away and whispered something in Raine's ear. She smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek before he walked towards the dungeons.

Angel shook her head, running her right hand through her hair. She walked outside to the Forbidden Forest, and I followed her in.

"What was that all about? I thought you two were just friends." I stated

Angel turned to face me. "We were... experimenting."

Something just caused me to snap.

"EXPERIMENTING? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'EXPERIMENTING'?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE MOONY?" she bellowed back at me.

_Stop. Stop now!_

"BECAUSE! YOU'RE MY IMPRINT RAINE AND I LOVE YOU! I BREATHE BECAUSE YOU BREATHE; I EXIST SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU EXIST!"

Raine stopped yelling for a moment and I took the chance, pushing her up against a tree and kissing her deeply.

Raine wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers in my hair as I held her against the tree. Raine pulled away and kissed the underside of my jaw, once, twice, three times before I pulled away angrily.

"No. You already have my heart wrapped around those slender fingers. There's no way I'm letting you pull their strings." I growled before turning around and stalking off- leaving a shocked and confused Angel behind me.

Raine's POV:

I stared out at Remus' retreating figure.

"Remus" I choked out, tears of blood pouring from my eyes, my hair a bright blue with white streaks.

I took a few shaky steps in the direction he went.

"I love you too" I whispered before collapsing to the ground in uncontrollable sobs.

I'd lost him.

And bam!

That's the third last chapter done! YAY!

So... Moony spilled!

What will happen next?

Only time will tell!


	11. Chapter 10

Raine's POV

The next morning I woke in the forest, leaning against a tree. I looked back on the night before and broke back into tearless sobs- my tears had dried long ago.

I looked over in the direction of Hogwarts and shook my head. Breakfast would be over soon, but I didn't care. I began walking towards the castle when I stopped dead. I lifted my head and smelt the air- the blood of the students hitting me like a tonne of bricks.

"Oh no" I breathed as I realised what was going on.

When a vampire physically matured enough, they could decide whether to keep ageing or grow old like humans do. This process needes six times the amount of blood in the vamire's system- it usually lasted for about five months before passing if the vampire decides to grow old, but was permanent for those staying the same age.

I knew that I couldn't go to Hogwarts in this condition- so I would stay in the Forbidden Forest, and going into town to feed.

I pulled out my wand and cast my full formed patronus.

"Tell Professor Albus Dumbledore that I, Raine Midnight have just started the change and wish for his permission to stay in the Forbidden Forest until it passes."

My panther ran off in a swirl of silver. I sat down on a rock and stared off at the Astronomy Tower, imagining what the rest of the Marauders were doing.

"I agree Raine, take your time and keep up with your studies, if you are not back in time for exams I will send an auror to escort you to and from your exams for the safety of the rest of the students. Good luck, and choose your future wisely."

I turned around just in time to see a ball of light disappear and a bag flying to me. I caught the bag and opened it, smiling and silently thanking Dumbledore. It had clothes, school books, scrolls, inks, quills and a picture of the Marauders in it.

But I couldn't start studying yet. It was time to hunt.

Five Months later...

Moony's POV

It had been five months since I had seen Raine. She was gone. She disappeared. Poof. No-one knew where she was.

The rest of the Marauders knew what happened the night she disappeared, but no-one knew what happened to her. There were rumours going around the school that she had been expelled or something, but the Marauders knew it to be false.

It was all my fault. I shouldn't have followed her outside, I shouldn't have yelled at her and I shouldn't have left her in the forest.

It was my fault that Raine was missing.

Raine's POV

This was the day. I had to go back into Hogwarts and take my exams. I wasn't nervous about my exams though- I was nervous because it was the first time in five months I had contact with the Marauders. They would surely be angry with me for disappearing and not leaving them a note or any sort of excuse.

A twig snapped and my throat burned. My 'watcher' had arrived.

I strutted confidently through the halls of Hogwarts with the watcher behind me, approaching my last exam, the one with the Marauders in the same class.

I glided through the door and sat down, waiting for the signal to start. Yelling and the sound of thumping of heavy feet entered the room and I didn't need to turn around to know the Marauders had spotted me.

"Angel?" Padfoot yelled

"Black! If you would like a chance to pass this test I suggest that you sit down and shut up." Minerva barked.

"Yes Minnie."

A sigh of frustration left her lips as she told us to start our exam.

At the end of the exam I quickly waltzed out the door and into the deserted corridor. I took a deep breath when I heard the Marauders running up behind me. I stopped and turned to the boys; my watcher standing in between us.

"Let us through!" Prongs demanded

"No. This is for your own safety." the watcher replied curtly

"Safety? She's been missing for five months and is worried about our safety?" Wormatil yelled disbelievingly.

"Let me talk to them" I sighed. The watcher looked at me and nodded, stepping aside and drawing his wand in case I attacked them.

"Where have you been? What's going on?" the boys all demanded

I bit my lip and looked away- determined to end everything. I had to let go of the past; our past.

"This- this will be the last time you all see me in person. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm not coming back. My Freak tour starts in two days and we will never meet again."

They all stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Wh-what?" Padfoot whispered hoarsely

"I'm leaving. Forever."

"No! Stay, or we can come on the trip with you!" Prongs exclaimed

"What brought this on?" Moony whispered

I thought for a moment, then began to walk towards them slowly. I held my breath and hugged Wormtail. I then took a step towards Prongs and hugged him tightly- biting my lip. I took a few steps back to breathe again. I held my breath as Padfoot stalked towards me and engulfed me in a monster hug; I kissed him on the cheek and then looked to Moony. I bit my lip, contemplating what to do. I took a hesitant step towards him and ran a hand through his sandy blond hair; I gave him a soft pat on the shoulder before turning around, walking away.

"Why are you really leaving?" Moony asked

I kept walking. "Vampire 101, The Change. And I wasn't kidding about the tour."

I realised that speaking again was a mistake- but I continued walking away, clutching at my burning throat with my right hand.

Moony's POV

It had been about four hours since Angel left, and as I was completing my prefect rounds in the Astronomy Tower when I saw the silhouette of a girl on the edge of the tower- standing perfectly still and staring at the sky.

I approched her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and I realised it was Angel.

I stuttered, not being able to from the right words for her. She seemed to notice my distress and cut in softly.

"You never let me reply. Before I leave, I needed to let you know... I love you too. Goodbye Remus."

I stared at her in disbelief- her words sinking in. She took a step in front of me and wrapped an arm around my neck, gingerly pulling my head down to her height. Angel then placed her lips gently on mine, I barely felt it to be there, before pressing a little harder as I closed my eyes. The kiss lasted for a good minute before she pulled away to look me in the eyes. I didn't respond- my shock was too great.

She sighed and stepped away from me, beautiful black feathered wings sprouting from slits on the back of her shirt. She winced in pain and rolled her shoulder blades before jumping off the Astronomy Tower and flying into the sky and towards the Forbidden Forest.

_She loves me._

_She loves me, and she's gone._

Yay! Second last chapter is gone! Wooo that feels good!

The next chapter is the last, and as well as having the story, it will also have the name and information on the Novelette coming out soon, which is set after this book.


	12. Chapter 11

Raine's POV

Great Hall- Graduation Dinner

I walked into the Great Hall to see that all of the tables had disappeared, leaving only the teachers table and another running parallel to it, where all the houses were mingling. I smiled- only seventh years were here and they were all getting along for once.

I found the Marauders and walked towards them, sitting in on Moony's right and Padfoot's left, Wormtail and Prongs (who was next to Lily) were opposite me.

"Angel!" the all yelled, grinning.

"It's the last supper boys. The Last Supper." I grinned- forgetting that I had to let go of them.

"Stay! Come one Angel!" Wormtail pleaded

"Yeah, I mean, we've had seven good years together! Don't let a few bad months get to you!" Prongs reasoned.

"I missed you! Remember all the crap we did together!" Padfoot wailed

I sighed.

"I decided to let myself age. That means that I also have to retire as a singer. I'm going to be an auror as of the second we all graduate."

They all stared at me, before Moony did something that I will always admire him for.

He grabbed my left hand in his right and placed our entwined fingers on top of the table- in full view of everyone, including the Marauders; who grinned.

Moony blushed lightly as my hair streaked pink; and he leaned down towards me slowly. I closed my eyes and our lips met, every so softly. Our lips moulded together, fitting perfectly; and somewhere in the background I heard Prongs demand that Padfoot give him five sickles- the bet being that Moony and I would kiss in front of them before the end of the year.

I smiled slightly as Moony's tongue grazed my fangs.

In the background, I heard "GRIFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!" from Professor Dumbledore.

We, The Marauders, ended our school years with a high note, and a kiss.

Yay! It's a happy ending!

So, as promised, here is the down-low on my next book.

Name: Famous vs. Werewolf- The Aftermath (A Novelette)

Setting: Sequel to Famous vs. Werewolf. The Marauders have just finished school and are living together in Angel's mansion. They are all now aurors working in the Order of The Phoenix.

Type of Story: Short Story, Romance

The purpose of the book coming out is to set the scene for the next sequel to this book, and it will be called Potter's Malfoy.


End file.
